


Alone In The Crowd

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Young Riders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the crowd, Lou feels alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone In The Crowd

She had never felt so alone in her entire life -- and that was really saying a lot.

Lou stuck to the shadows, leaning against a far wall as she watched all of the festivities. Emma and the boys really seemed to be enjoying themselves -- as was Teaspoon. In fact, out of all of them, Lou was the only one not having anything close to a good time at the party.

It was times like these that drove home just how different she was from the rest of the boys at the station. It also showed her how different she was from other girls with very painful reality. When she saw Jimmy ask the lady with the long blond curls to dance, she turned and made her way quickly outside.

Once outside, she walked over to where the horses were and moved in between hers and Jimmy's. She laid an arm across her horse's neck, then raised her face to look at the stars and blink back the hot tears that stung her eyes. She just wasn't his type of girl and the sooner she accepted it, the easier it would be. Of course, like most things in life, that was far easier said than done.

She wasn't sure when she had originally became aware of her deepening feelings for Jimmy, but they were far stronger than she had ever expected them to be. Afetr all, he seemed to like the more gentle and feminine ladies -- and Lou wasn't exactly known for being the most feminine girl around. She was an Express rider -- as good with a gun as any of the boys, and more at home in the saddle than at a fancy party.

That didn't mean she didn't have hopes and dreams, though. Even if those hopes and dreams were so far out of reach that there was no chance that she would ever be able to achieve them, she still had them. It didn't make her stop wishing for them sometimes.

It didn't make her love Jimmy Hickok any less.


End file.
